


Sick and Jealous

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Smoking, in case yall haven't noticed by now lmao, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Mark grows increasingly jealous when Donghyuck’s ex-boyfriend Woojin transfers to their campus. Taeyong falls sick so Johnny must now take charge of the organization operations.





	Sick and Jealous

                “Oh…oh god…”

                “Just a couple minutes more.”

                “Oh…god…please…”

                “38.5 degrees.” Kun pulled out a thermometer from between Taeyong’s lips as the leader moaned softly on a hospital bed. “It’s official. You are sick.”

                “I am not sick.” Taeyong shook his head in defiance. “I have a cold.”

                “You do have a cold, which makes you sick.”

                “Having a cold does not make me sick. It’s just the sniffles.” Taeyong complained, sounding like a chipmunk with a nasal disorder.

                “Not according to your body temperature.” Kun said, marking Taeyong’s temperature. “How does your stomach feel?” he patted Taeyong’s stomach and the leader whined in pain.

                “Wow.” Johnny chuckled. “I haven’t heard that sound since…”

                “Last night?” Kun eyed him suspiciously, raising a careful eyebrow. “I’m surprised you didn’t catch anything.”

                “Of course not, Ten and I are as healthy as a horse.”

                “He gave it to me.” Taeyong pointed at him weakly. “He was sick a few days ago.”

                “Well I’m ordering three days of bed rest until further notice.” Kun said. “You are not allowed to leave this hospital until I say so.”

                “But I have a job.” The leader protested.

                “Let Johnny handle it, that’s what a second-in-command is for.”

                “Don’t worry babe.” Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s hand, kissing his forehead. “I’ll take care of the place while you focus on getting better.”

                “Who’s going to cook for the guys? Who’s going to go through the accounts with Sicheng? Who’s going to brief Lucas and Jungwoo about their next mission? Who’s going to check on the stash?”

                “We will all pitch in to help, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

                “There is a lot more going on than just that.” Taeyong coughed.

                “I can handle it.”

                “I would say no but I feel like an entire elephant is sitting on my chest right now.”

                Johnny just laughed softly, kissing Taeyong comfortingly. “Ten and I will stop by tonight.” With that, he gave Kun a fist bump and left the VIP Ward.

                “Can’t you give me some steroids and call it a day?” Taeyong moaned weakly, his throat feeling dry and uncomfortable.

                “I know you run a drug ring but I’m a doctor okay?” Kun said. “And I say, no.”

                “I’m your leader.”

                “I’m your doctor.” Kun grinned. “You’re on my turf now, and I say, it’s time to rest.”

                “The gang needs me.”

                “They need you healthy, not sounding like Janis Joplin on her 10th cigarette.”

                “Oh fuck you.” Taeyong cursed, rolling on his side.

                “Would you like your medication in pills or liquid?”

                “I’m not a baby.”

                “Liquid?”

                “With honey please.”

                “Sure.” Kun grinned, pulling the sheets over Taeyong’s cold body. “Whatever you say boss.”

***********************

                “Damn it babe.” Jaehyun grunted as his back knocked against the lounge bar, rattling the glasses set on the counter. He threw his head back and gasped as Doyoung made quick work of his belt, pressing kisses on his lower abdomen.          

                “Someone’s in a hurry.” He smirked, running a hand through Doyoung’s hair.

                “And you think this is my fault?” Doyoung rolled his eyes, pressing his nose against Jaehyun’s stomach. “You have done nothing all day but tease me.”

                “I wasn’t teasing you. On purpose that is.” Jaehyun pouted in mock innocence.

                “Oh, you mean that picture of you doing those push ups in the gym was sent as a mistake?”

                “I just wanted you to check my form.”

                “Then did you have to send a video of you posing in the mirror before a shower?”

                “Honest mistake.” Jaehyun grinned naughtily. “I was going to send it to a porn site.”

                “Bullshit.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun’s belt out, raising himself higher on his knees to a lick a stripe just above Jaehyun’s crotch. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

                “Fuck babe.” Jaehyun cursed when Doyoung pulled down his jeans and palmed him underneath his boxers, lips pressed on his skin while his hand grasped his length underneath his boxers. “I’m the tease here?”

                “Now you know how that feels.” Doyoung looked up, smirking with his eyes widen in lust. You could never tell from the way Doyoung’s doe eyes looked up with innocence that Doyoung was anything but. Jaehyun loved it, he loved how he was the only person Doyoung would get on his knees or bend over for.

                _KNOCK KNOCK_

                “Shit.” Jaehyun cursed at the sound of a knock on the lounge door.

                “I knew we should have gone back to my place.” Doyoung groaned, crawling under the bar sink to hide himself.

                “Sup.” Mark greeted as he dragged his gym bag in, still dressed in his basketball uniform and dumping them carelessly at his feet as he fell face first on the couch.

                “Mark.” Jaehyun managed a half-grin. “What are you doing here?”

                “Waiting for the world to swallow me whole.”

                _Jesus why did he have to say swallow?_ Jaehyun gripped the bar counter to tightly his knuckles turned white. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

                “No.”

                “Well could you be somewhere else?”

                “Don’t push me hyung I’m in a combustible mood.”

                _Holy shit why did he have to say that?_ “You’re not the only one.”

                “Do you know what happened between me and Donghyuck?”

                “No, and I really…” Jaehyun breathed rapidly. “I really don’t give a shit right now.”

                “Donghyuck said that his ex was coming over for a three-month study exchange programme. Seriously, his ex.”

                “So he’s dated other losers aside from you.”

                “That’s not the point.” Mark couldn’t decide whether that was a jab at him or Donghyuck but he decided that wasn’t important. “The point is, he is arriving today and apparently they are still friends.”

                “So?” Jaehyun leaned on his elbows this time, fully unable to support himself on just his hands.

                “I thought that wasn’t allowed? You’re not supposed to be friends with your ex.”

                “Says who? I’m friends with all my exes.”

                “Sure, because one of them was straight, one girl got married, and the other one died.”

                “Poor Amy.” Jaehyun shook his head. “She shouldn’t have tried to steal Ten’s drug formula.”

                “Your exes are whacks, but Woojin is nothing like that.”

                “I’m sorry who?” Jaehyun was really not paying any attention at all. He rested his head on his fingers as he breathed in deeply.

                “Woojin. Donghyuck’s ex.” Mark grumbled, folding his arms. “Apparently he’s a straight A student, does volunteer work and was president of the student association.”

                “Wow, so Donghyuck went from Mr. Perfect to you?”

                “You’re not helping.”

                “Neither are you apparently.” Jaehyun cursed lightly under his breath. He sneaked a hand under the counter, reaching for Doyoung’s head and feeling his soft hair at his fingertips.

                “I know I’m not supposed to be jealous or anything since they have broken up, but I can’t believe they are still friends! I mean they message each other sometimes and he thinks Woojin is funny. How am I supposed to compete with…”

                “Mark.” Jaehyun growled, his face and ears red with tension and fists clenched so painfully he left marks on his own palm. “I don’t want to be mean, but I honestly do not give a shit about your problem right now.”

                “Come on.”

                _Fuck why did he say…_

                “Hyung, are you okay?”

                “You know Taeyong is in the hospital.” Jaehyun breathed through gritted teeth. “You should go, and preferably not come back here.”

                “He’s in the hospital? Is he sick?”

                Jaehyun simply nodded, biting his bottom lip.

                “I should go visit him.” Mark got off the couch and walked to the door. “Is Doyoung hyung under the counter?”

                “It wasn’t obvious?”

                “You guys are sick.” Mark grimaced, slamming the door behind him. Jaehyun almost fell to the ground as his knees crumbled under him. He panted heavily as he leaned against the cabinets.

                “You know I think we have raised an idiot.” Jaehyun laughed out as Doyoung crawled out from under the sink and standing up. “He didn’t know you were there the whole time.”

                “Maybe that’s his kink.” Doyoung smirked, grabbing a tissue from the counter to wipe the edges of his lips.

                “God no I think he’s just stupid.”

                Doyoung leaned down to kiss Jaehyun, still hungry for more as he straddled Jaehyun. He held Jaehyun’s hands, feeling the marks he made in his palm with his fingernails earlier.

                “I love your hands, especially your fingers.” He whispered softly.

                “Then buckle up.” Jaehyun pushed Doyoung down on the floor. “Because these fingers are going to make you feel so good.”

***********************

                “Hey guys.” Mark greeted Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun went he came back from the hospital.

                “Hey babe.” Donghyuck smiled back at him. “Where have you been?”

                “I was at the hospital.” Mark explained. “Taeyong fell ill so I figured I would just check on him.”

                “Is he okay? What did he come down with?”

                “Nasty fever and stomach flu. Kun says he’s going to take at least 3 days to recuperate.”

                “Who’s Taeyong?” Jaemin asked.

                “He’s my brother.” That was how Mark explained it every time, and it wasn’t far from the truth.

                “Is Kun the doctor we met when you were there?” Renjun asked Donghyuck, to which he nodded. “He’s cute!”

                “Seriously Renjun.” Jeno sighed. “First you said Woojin is cute, now you saw Kun is cute. You cam’t keep finding people cute, that kind of makes you a hoe.”

                “Excuse me?!” Renjun slapped his shoulders. “You are just jealous because Woojin beat you in the punching machine.”

                “Wait what?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Woojin is cute? Woojin beat Jeno in the punching game? How?!?_

                “We met Woojin today.” Jaemin explained. “Great guy, and real funny too. Renjun thinks he’s cute.”

                “He’s pretty cute.” Renjun said. “Not as cute as my jealous baby,” he wrapped an arm around Jeno’s shoulder. “but he’s not a bad looker. He has a snaggletooth and it’s so cute!”

                “How did you even break up with him?” Jaemin turned to ask Donghyuck.

                “We just kind of drifted.” Donghyuck shrugged. “He moved away to Japan and we hardly saw each other, but we still keep in contact occasionally.”

                “You guys didn’t have a big argument, you know burn his pictures, dump his gifts and delete his contact forever?” Mark asked.

                “It’s not that dramatic.” Donghyuck groaned. “Why do you always assume that when something happens to me it’s dramatic?”

                “Because you are dramatic.” Jeno said.

                “Yeah well we parted very amicably. There were no hard feelings.”

                “But dude he is so strong though.” Jeno said, slapping Donghyuck’s thigh. “Why didn’t you tell me he was a basketball player?”

                _Ba-what?!_

                “He used to play in high school. He was even on the wresting team for some time but it didn’t work out so well.”

                Mark gritted his teeth. _Basketball player eh? Strong eh? Cute eh?_ “I’m going to take a shower.” He said, tossing his dirty gym bag aside. “Hyuck can I see you for a bit?”

                “Ooooo.” Renjun teased as Donghyuck got up to join him. “Better bring some extra soap in there with you!” he laughed and laughed when he saw Donghyuck flip him off.

                “What’s up?” Donghyuck asked, walking into the shower where Mark was.

                “The guys are going tagging together near the old skate park tonight. Do you want to come?”

                “That sounds awesome!” Donghyuck clapped his hands. “Can I bring Renjun at least? He’s working on a street art project and maybe Ten can inspire him.”

                “It’s fine I guess.” Mark pulled Donghyuck closer. “They don’t know about what I do right?”

                “No,” Donghyuck shook his head. “But it is getting harder to conceal.”

                “Okay.” Mark nodded. “It’s just, they are my friends too and I don’t want to put them in danger.”

                “I understand.”

                “I know it’s hard for you to be in this position. I’m sorry about that.”

                “In the bathroom with my sweaty sexy boyfriend?” Donghyuck grinned. “The only difficult thing is ignoring the smell of sweat.”

                “You wanna help me shower then?” Mark smirked.

                “I’ll throw you an extra bar of soap.” Donghyuck pushed him away. “That’s all you’re getting.”

                “Tough love.”

                “Deal with it.” Donghyuck winked as he closed the bathroom door.

***********************

                “I miss the good old days when Junmyeon was still the mayor.” Ten sighed, grabbing a can of spray paint from his bag as the gang gathered at the old skate park. “He used to ignore my artwork and just let it be.”

                “Yeah, the new guy is an ass.” Doyoung agreed, pulling out a cigarette from the box. “If it wasn’t for us he wouldn’t have even won the election.”

                “What are you…” Mark shushed Donghyuck by pressing a finger to his lips.

                “You don’t want to know.”

                The skate park was pretty empty as if it was late in the evening. Most of the kids have gone back home, and those who were around wasn’t going to stay much longer. As the sun disappeared and darkness loomed over the park, Jaehyun pulled out some cans of beer from the back of the car and tossed them to Mark and Donghyuck.

                “Better drink while you can.” Jaehyun grinned. “When Taeyong gets out of hospital we won’t be able to go tagging again.”

                “Yeah, the bitch is probably going to keep us busy.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I like it when Johnny’s in charge. He’s more relaxed. He let me use his credit card to buy all these cans of paint.”

                “Did you suck him off in order to do that?” Doyoung asked, dangling the cigarette between his fingers.

                “No.” Ten snapped. “But I gave him one anyways.”

                Donghyuck looked at Mark and the other just shook his head as he grabbed a can of beer.

                “You think he’s cool because he’s your sugar daddy.” Doyoung said. “I, on the other hand, would trade my limbs to have Taeyong back.”

                “Why?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Because Johnny knows shit when it comes to soft power. If he had his way he would just take a gun and shoot everyone that doesn’t appeal to him. Taeyong knows how to get what he wants without violence, and that is true strength and manipulation.”

                “Hey guys.” Lucas arrived with Jungwoo, dressed in plain clothes. The couple were walking hand in hand and grabbed a beer from Mark’s hands. Lucas took a cigarette from Doyoung and used his lighter to light it up.

                “No assignments today?”

                “Nope, clear day today.” Jungwoo answered.

                “What’s Johnny doing then?” Donghyuck asked.

                “He’s overseeing the club operations.” Mark explained. “During the weekdays Taeyong watches the club. That’s his way of making sure everything is intact.”

                “But who goes to the club on weekdays? Don’t they have to work?”

                “Businessmen, politicians, basically anyone too famous to be spotted on weekends.” Lucas said, tucking his hand in Jungwoo’s back pocket, blowing a puff of smoke from between his lips.

                “Hyuck!” Donghyuck heard a sound from a distance and he beamed as Renjun approached on his bicycle.

                “Renjun!” Donghyuck pulled his friend closer to Mark and the gang. “Renjun, this is Mark’s friends. That’s Lucas, Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Doyoung. This is Ten, the street artist I wanted you to meet.”

                “Hey,” Ten greeted. “So you’re Donghyuck’s artist friend eh?”

                “Yeah, that’s me.”

                “Come on over here.”

                “Thanks!” Renjun walked over to Ten and the two of them went towards the skate park wall, just under the halfpipe.

                “Your friend won’t find us suspicious?” Jaehyun asked, rolling his sleeve up to reveal his intricate black tattoo.

                “Renjun? Nah.” Donghyuck shook his head. “Renjun’s the kind of person that doesn’t notice the wallpaper peeling off the wall until it is bare and empty.”

                “It’s a nice night tonight.” Jungwoo sighed, sitting down on the concrete floor, taking the cigarette from Lucas’s lips. He kissed him first, and then took a drag from it.

                “Let’s go up here.” Mark pulled Donghyuck towards the halfpipe. With quite a bit of effort (on Donghyuck’s part that is) they climbed up to the top. Donghyuck pulled Mark down to sit with their legs dangling over the pipe, snuggled against each other.

                “This is nice.” He smiled into Mark’s chest.

                “Yeah.” Mark nodded. Donghyuck smelled like flowers and cotton candy. “It’s nice to be alone with you.”

                “You live with me. We’re practically alone most of the time.”

                “I know, but we have separate courses, and you’re always with your friends and I’m with mine. Sometimes it’s hard to be alone together.”

                “True.” Donghyuck nodded. “Do you miss me?” he teased, forming a cute pout on his lips.

                “Most of the time.”

                “Most of the time?!” Donghyuck yelled at him incredulously. “I guess that could work.”

                It was nice to be kissing Donghyuck, to be holding him, touching him, feeling him, to just be in his radius, in his atmosphere (if you want a nerd term for it). Donghyuck tasted like chocolate and oranges, something so sweet yet tangy (because he had a chocolate orange ice cream before coming to the park) and Mark wanted more. He wanted so much more from the younger man as he held him close, lips fighting for dominance. A low hum and soft moan escaped Donghyuck’s lips and it drove Mark wild.

                “Hey guys!!” an obnoxious honk from a motorcycle distracted the two of them and Donghyuck withdrew himself from Mark’s arms. Mark cursed a million times in his head and he turned to look.

                “OH MY GOSH WOOJIN IS THAT YOU?!?!” Renjun screeched from below.

                _Oh fuck._

                “I didn’t know you owned a Harley!” Renjun smiled, wiping his hands and giving Woojin a fist bump. Woojin removed his helmet and dismounted from the bike, walking towards the gang in ripped jeans and a Kanye West shirt.

                This was the first time Mark had ever met Woojin, and even if he was way up on top of the halfpipe, he could see that Woojin was quite attractive too. He was tanned, muscular with dark purple hair. Mark would have been perfectly fine staying at the top of that halfpipe.

                “Hey Hyuckie!!”

                “Hi Woojin!!”

                Or not.

                “This is my boyfriend, Mark.” Donghyuck pulled Mark down to meet him, and holy shit Woojin was even taller in person.

                “Hi, nice to meet you.” Mark said, shaking his hand politely. _Jesus why didn’t I wear my leather jacket tonight?_

                “Nice to meet you. Donghyuck never told me he was in a relationship.”

                Mark whipped his head instantly at Donghyuck. _Say what?!_

                “I guess it must have slipped my mind.” Donghyuck chuckled nervously. “When you arrived there were just so many things to talk about I just…”

                “Casually forgot about my boyfriend?” Mark mumbled sarcastically.

                “No I didn’t…”

                “You know Mark’s a very good basketball player.” _OH MY GOSH SHUT UP RENJUN._ “He’s on the varsity team.”

                “Really?” Woojin grinned, showing off his snaggletooth. “I’m on the varsity team too back in Japan.”

                “Oh shit.” Lucas shook his head. “This ain’t going to go well.”

                “If you’re not busy or anything, you wanna shoot some hoops?”

                “I don’t think I-OW!” Mark grimaced as a beer can hit him in the back.

                “He would love to.” Doyoung said, snuffing his cigarette out. “You better get yourself a towel, because he’s going to beat you till you cry.”

                “That’s alright.” Woojin smiled. “I’ll just mop the floor with him.”

                The gang gasped at the comment and Mark felt his blood rising to a slow boil. Woojin grabbed a basketball from the back of his motorcycle and dribbled it past him.

                “Ready?”

                “Ready.”

                “Mark you don’t have to…” Donghyuck tried to stop him.

                “It’s okay, I got this.” Mark said. “It’s just a friendly game.”

                “Nothing is friendly with Woojin, he is the most competitive person I know.”

                “Then I’ve got to win.” Mark shrugged. He kissed him for good luck and headed over to the court next door.

                “How long do you think this is going to go?” Jungwoo wondered out loud. Woojin was a skilled player but Mark was just as good, and Mark was raised to be stronger than that. There was no way he was going down without a fight.

                “Someone get Kun on the line.” Jaehyun sighed. “One of them is going to sleep next to Taeyong tonight.”

***********************

                “I want to go home.”

                “You have to take your shot Taeyong.” Kun sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. “You scared three nurses and terrified the patient next door into peeing his pants.”

                “He was not supposed to be in here!”

                “He just finished a cataract surgery, the man is as blind as a bat!” Kun snapped. “Seriously, just take the shot.”

                “No.”

                “It’s a freaking needle. The same kind you use in heroin.”

                “No.”

                “Hey Kun.” Johnny knocked on the door of Taeyong’s ward. “Is this a bad time?”

                “Not at all.” Kun said, beckoning him in. “Will you please tell Taeyong to get his shot? He threatened one of my nurses that he would shoot her in the head if she came near him with a needle and poor Mr. Tan next door needs a diaper to go to bed.”

                “I am not getting the shot.” Taeyong groaned for the millionth time.

                “You know, for one of the most feared men in Seoul you are also one of the worst patients.” Kun snapped at him. There were very few people who were not afraid of Taeyong, and Kun was definitely one of them. To be fair, it wasn’t as if he was a threat while whining, moaning on the bed and sucking his lollipop because the medicine was too bitter. Kun was more afraid of the kid in the ICU sleeping with her pet ferret than he was of Taeyong.

                “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” Johnny said. His huge combat boots squeaked against the cold hospital floor. He attracted quite a bit of attention when a man with his stature and a bloody tiger tattoo on his left arm arrived at the hospital with a pink and yellow daisy bouquet. It was like Paris Hilton arriving the hotel with an AR-15 in her arms.

                Johnny turned around to see curious kids peeking into the ward through the small window. Kun quickly shooed them away as he left the room, giving the two men some privacy.

                “How are you doing?”

                “Pathetic.” Taeyong said. He was very pale and his lips were pale too. An IV was hooked up to him and he looked tired. It was rare for the mafia leader to look like this, weak and vulnerable.

                “You’ll get better soon if you listen to Kun.”

                “Fuck him. And fuck you too.”

                “Are you afraid of needles?”

                “I’m not an idiot. I don’t need those things anywhere near me.”

                “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Johnny took Taeyong’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Just close your eyes and it’s over. You will feel better too.”

                “What I need to do is go back to work.” Taeyong sighed. “How is everything?”

                “It’s fine. Perfectly fine.” Johnny reassured him. “Ten and the other went tagging today and it’s quiet at the club so I closed early.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes.”

                “Did Jaehyun and Doyoung fight?”

                “Of course. Then they had sex in his car afterwards.”

                “Did Mark do his rounds?”

                “Those were postponed since Amber is awaiting trial.”

                “Did Senator Choo step into the club?”

                “No.”

                “Thank god.” Taeyong sighed. “That man is a pain in the ass.”

                “You need to focus on getting better, that’s the only way you will get better.”

                “It’s lonely here.” Taeyong mumbled. “Kun takes good care of me but I’m like a pampered bird in a cage. I’m chained to this IV and I’m fed ridiculously mediocre meals with no flavour. It was easier to be kidnapped by Daniel and held captive than this.”

                “Tae come on.”

                “Seriously. And it’s nice you are doing such a good job with the place. Maybe you should take over while I wither and die like a fruit.”

                Johnny laughed. Taeyong honestly was such a bitch when he was sick. He couldn’t blame him, because he knew his work was his life. He kissed the mafia leader softly.

                “Don’t do that.” Taeyong whined.

                “Do what?”

                “Treat me like I’m glass. Kiss me the way you normally do.”

                “If I did I would break the bed.”

                “I donated the beds to this hospital, so technically I own them, and I say fuck it.”

                “No.” Johnny shook his head. “Not unless you take that shot.”

                “But…”

                “Are you…” Johnny crossed his arms, flipping his dark bangs over his eyebrow. “Trying to defy me?”

                “No.”

                “What?”

                “No.”

                “No what?”

                “No daddy.” Taeyong pouted.

                “Be a good boy and take that shot.” Johnny said, tucking a hair behind Taeyong’s ear. “If you want me to fuck you then I need you to be healthy.”

                “Ten too?”

                “Of course. He is devastated that you are sick and acting out like a spoilt brat. You know what happens to spoilt brats.”

                Taeyong sighed heavily and nodded his head. Johnny left the room after another hour and bumped into Kun at the nurse’s counter.

                “He’ll take the shot.”

                “Sweet baby Jesus.” Kun grinned. “How did you that?”

                “I have my means.” Johnny shrugged. “Dealing with Taeyong is easier than dealing with the gang.”

                “But I thought everything went well?”

                “I lied.” Johnny rubbed his head sheepishly. “I botched up the briefing for Lucas and Jungwoo’s next assignment. I spent two hours looking through files in the office because I couldn’t find that specific list and it turns out it was with Doyoung. Senator Choo did stop by to talk about his next campaign but I think I accidentally insulted his mother.”

                “Oh my god Johnny.”

                “You better make sure Taeyong gets back on his feet as soon as possible. This entire organization will fall without him.”

***********************

                “Who’s winning?” Jaehyun asked after he had returned from the convenience store with two more bags of chips. Mark and Woojin had been playing basketball for an hour, with their scores continuously tied with each other. It was late and Renjun had gone home due to exhaustion. Even Ten had given up to go to the hospital to see Taeyong.

                “Woojin. Oh no Mark. No wait… oh fuck who cares.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “God this is going on forever.” Donghyuck complained, rubbing his hands together for warmth. “Is Mark usually this competitive?”

                “No.” Jungwoo shook his head. Lucas stifled a yawn beside him, leaning against the slightly older male. “I’ve never seen him like this before.”

                “The power of love.” Doyoung chuckled.

                “What are you talking about?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Are you shitting me? He’s doing this to impress you.”

                “Impress me? Dude we are dating.” Donghyuck scoffed. “In fact, we’ve done… doesn’t matter but he shouldn’t have to prove anything to me.”

                “Maybe it’s not just you, maybe he’s trying to prove something to himself.” Jaehyun shrugged.

                “The poor boy is jealous. I saw his face when Woojin came. It was the same face he made when we tried to steal his ice cream when he was a kid.”

                “Mark!” Donghyuck gasped when Mark fell down on the hard floor, losing control of the ball and it rolled to Woojin’s feet.

                “Come on Mark!!” Doyoung cheered for him. It was too late as Woojin picked up the ball and made as easy shot. It was over. He won.

                “Looks like I’m still champion.” Woojin laughed, dusting his hands off. “You see that Hyuck?”

                “Mark!” Donghyuck rushed to where Mark was, helping his boyfriend up. “Are you hurt?”

                “No, I’m okay. Just a bit shaken.”

                “You play a good game though. Didn’t think you had it in you?”

                “What did you think I was capable of?” Mark asked, putting his hands on his hips.

                “I don’t know.” Woojin shrugged. “You don’t look like you play sports.”

                _Don’t play sports? I can punch your guts out and shoot your penis off for fun._

                “Hyuck,” Woojin turned to look at Donghyuck. “Are you going to the spring formal? I know you like dancing.”

                “You still remember that?” Donghyuck beamed.

                _Oh shit._

                “Yeah. You going?”

                “Of course.”

                “You’re bringing him?” Woojin gestured at Mark.

                “Of course I am.” Donghyuck laughed, pushing Woojin’s chest playfully. “Who else did you think I was going to bring?”

                “I’m going too. It’ll be fun.”

                “Yeah, just like old times.”

                _Old times. Fuck this shit._

                “I can give you a ride home if you…”

                “Forget it.” Mark snapped, pushing Woojin away. “Donghyuck stays with me.”

                “You two are living together?” Woojin asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

                “Yeah,” Mark wrapped an arm around Donghyuck and pulled him close, shocking the other at the sudden gesture. “Got a problem?”

                “Must be fun.” Woojin smirked. “I know how Donghyuck gets when he’s drunk. He gets all handsy and cuddly.”

                Mark decided then and there that Woojin was a piece of shit that should be shot. If he had his gun he would have taken it out. Instead, he just gripped Donghyuck’s waist tighter. “I know.” He shot back, pulling Donghyuck away from the court.

                “Let’s go home.”

                “Are you sure you’re…”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Let’s go kids.” Jaehyun stretched his arms as everyone else stood up to leave. Mark turned his head one last time to see if Woojin was still there. The other man was still at the court, watching them as they leave. Mark’s jaw tightened as he held Donghyuck’s hand tightly and didn’t let go.

***********************

                Mark said nothing about the incident to Donghyuck. If even if he was jealous (of course he was), he had too much pride to admit it, though he did put on a more ‘protective’ stance since Woojin was in town. Mark didn’t enjoy dances, but because he knew Woojin was going to the spring formal, he knew he had to go just to make sure his lover didn’t end up dancing with someone else.

                “I’m so glad you agreed to come.” Donghyuck grinned, giving Mark a pink drink (that Mark could tell for sure was spiked with vodka by the jocks, but he didn’t give a shit) and sharing the rest with Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun.

                “Yeah well.” Mark shrugged. “Just promise me we are going back after an hour.”

                “What’s the rush?” Renjun said. “Let’s enjoy ourselves and have a good time.”

                “No offense but this kind of stuff isn’t really exciting.”

                “If you didn’t like it why did you come?” Jeno asked.

                “Because…well…”

                “It’s Woojin, isn’t it?” Donghyuck asked. “Are you jealous?”         

                Mark said nothing because he knew he was caught. Donghyuck just chuckled and kissed him. “He’s an ex for a reason. Don’t be jealous of him.”

                “He’s hitting on you.”

                “Oh no don’t be ridiculous.”

                “I’m serious! He is totally hitting on you, sending all those flirty signals and shit.”

                “I agree.” Renjun nodded. “You guys should have seen him the other night when he arrived at the skate park. In a leather jacket and a Harley Davidson in Seoul? That’s like driving a Lamborghini through a farmer’s market.”

                “He’s just a friend. Being flirty is his style, he flirts with everyone.” Donghyuck clarified.

                “Really? Then why hasn’t he licked his lips while looking at me and called me gorgeous?” Mark snapped.

                “Maybe you aren’t his type.” Donghyuck laughed. “But you are mine.” He kissed him again, trying to appease Mark’s jealous rage.

                “Hey there!”

                “Hey Woojin!” Donghyuck smiled when he saw him, and Mark groaned internally. “We were just talking about you.”

                “About me?” Woojin grinned, coming close to Donghyuck and pulling him by the waist. “I hope it’s good things.”

                _Did that dickhead seriously…_ Even Jeno looked shocked and turned to look at Renjun and Jaemin.

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pushed him away. “I’m going to get some more punch. This is really amazing!”

                “Babe that’s…” Mark was about to tell Donghyuck that it was spiked but the younger was too fast. Mark was left in a corner with Woojin, both males eyeing each other carefully, like two rival lions in the same cage. Mark saw the hand that touched his man and he was resisting the urge to reach for his gun.

                “Renjun I think you were supposed to show us that thing in the corner…” Jaemin hooked an arm under Jeno’s and another under Renjun’s to drag them away.

                “What thing?” there was no time for answers as Jaemin dragged them both away, leaving Woojin and Mark together in total silence. The tension was so thick you needed a saw to cut through it.

                “Listen man, I don’t know what your game is, but Donghyuck is my boyfriend okay?” Mark said, making sure he uttered every word clearly. “So you need to back the fuck off.”

                “Really?” Woojin scoffed, walking over and pushing his chest. “And what makes you think I care to listen to you?”

                Mark was shocked for a few seconds. He assumed that Woojin was still interested in Donghyuck but he didn’t think he was actually right about it. He quickly regained his stance. “If you don’t back off, you’ll soon find out what a bleeding nose feels like.”

                “Fuck off.” Woojin pushed him. He snarled at Mark and Mark grabbed his collar and punched him. Woojin fell to the floor with a loud thud and the entire dance floor stared in shock. Donghyuck had returned with some more drinks and he nearly dropped them when he saw Woojin on the floor.

                “Stay away from him. You got that?”

                “Mark!” Donghyuck ran to his side. “What have you done?”

                “Don’t hurt me please.” Woojin pleaded. “I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

                “Don’t I know that.” Mark rolled his eyes, turning to Donghyuck. “He was so obviously hitting on you and I’m sick of it. I can’t stand someone touching what’s mine.”

                “So you punched a guy for me? Seriously?”

                Mark didn’t answer. Truth be told he was not proud of what he had done, and he hung his head down in shame. Donghyuck lifted his head and kissed him on the lips.

                “That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He smiled. “Aside from saving my life.”

                “Damn straight.” Mark smiled back.

                “And also the sexiest.” Donghyuck grinned playfully, darting out a tongue to lick his lips and sneaking his fingers into Mark’s waistband. “Take me home. Now.”

                The two of them darted out of the hall in record time. Jaemin, who heard the commotion, walked over to where Woojin was and crouched down to see him.

                “Hey sweet thing.” Woojin chuckled. “Got anyone to dance with?”

                “You are seriously fucked up.” Jaemin shook his head in disgust, tossing his empty cup at him.

***********************

                “It feels so good to be out again.” Taeyong sighed happily. The colour has returned to his face and he looked happier and, most importantly, healthier. As Kun helped him discharge from the hospital, Yuta and Sicheng had arrived to pick him up.

                “Welcome back.” Yuta grinned. “Feeling any better?”

                “I feel like I am renewed, ready to take on the world and any challenge that comes my way.”

                “Good.” Sicheng rocked on his heels. “So maybe he first thing you can do when you go back is call Senator Choo and explain why Johnny called his mother a ‘fat hippo in tight shorts’ in Cantonese?”

                “Wait what?”

                “You need to come back.” Yuta pleaded. “Please.”

                “Shit.” The leader grabbed his bag, gave Kun a warm hug and left the hospital in a hurry. When he arrived the club, the place was a total mess. “Jesus Christ what happened?”

                “Bar fight last night.” Sicheng winced at the memory. “It was awful.”

                “What happened then? Did Johnny take care of it?”

                “Are you kidding me?” Yuta scoffed. “He was the one who started the fight. Some drunk man called him an asshole and as you can see, Johnny leaves traces of his disasters.”

                “Doyoung had to bail him out this morning.”

                “The cops were involved? Fuck. He’s like a tornado.” Taeyong shook his head. “Get someone to clean this up. Where is he?”

                “In your office.”

                Taeyong ran up the stairs to his office and rushed in. His office was an even bigger mess with Johnny’s dirty boots in a corner and his guns with their bullets scattered on the floor. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, listening to someone over the phone.

                “Listen, I really have no idea what you are talking about with this Jesus Coin business, but I really don’t care…”

                “Is that Wendy?”

                “Oh my god Taeyong you’re back.” Johnny practically fell to the floor to kiss Taeyong’s feet. “She won’t stop calling me about this stupid God coin. Please make her go away.”

                Taeyong grabbed the phone out of Johnny’s hand and pressed ‘end call’. He tossed the phone away as the second-in-command whisked the leader in his arms and kissed him.

                “God I missed you.”

                “Why did you lie to me and say Senator Choo didn’t show up?”

                “We’re onto that already huh?” Johnny bit his lip. “How about a ‘great job while I was gone’ or ‘you have worked hard’?”

                “You were just released from jail this morning.” Taeyong folded his arms.

                “In my defense, that man was asking for it. He was yelling and disrupting everyone else in the club.”

                “Johnny, seriously.” Taeyong sighed.

                “Tae I…” the phone buzzed on his table and Johnny literally jumped back in fear. “Shit its Senator Choo.”

                “And someone told me he could handle everything while I was away.” Taeyong was trying so hard to not say ‘I told you so’ but smile on his lips gave it away.

                “Tae, I was wrong. This organization is nothing without you. Seriously. This place needs you. Please don’t ever get sick again and leave us alone. Also, please don’t die and leave me in charge. I think I’ll shoot myself and everyone else so that we’ll end up in heaven to join you and start another gang.”

                “Okay okay.” Taeyong laughed. “I have to admit I was worried that you would handle everything too smoothly and I wouldn’t be needed. It’s nice to know I’m still wanted.”

                “You are going to pick that up aren’t you?” Johnny pointed at the phone, still buzzing angrily away.

                “Get the fuck out of my chair.” Taeyong said, grabbing the phone and answering it as Johnny jumped out of Taeyong’s seat and towards the door.

                “Tae,” he said one last time before closing the door. “It’s good to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Kun as a doctor because he is so gentle and soft spoken I can actually picture him as one. If I had a doctor like Kun I would fall sick every day just to see him. Also, the name Woojin isn't specifically referring to anyone, but if any of you read The Search for Everything you'll know which Woojin I was thinking about XD
> 
> And thank you so much once again for all the love and support. Please do keep leaving the comments and kudos, they are what drives this story further!! I love you guys!


End file.
